


Take Me to the Backseat

by secretlywritessmut



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Asshole Grisha Yeager, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlywritessmut/pseuds/secretlywritessmut
Summary: Eren asks Levi to pose as his boyfriend for a wedding, but what is supposed to be an act grows more genuine as the night goes on.





	Take Me to the Backseat

“I hate weddings.”

“Yeah, I know, but I need someone to be my date, and right now you’re my only option.”

Levi snorts into his beer, adjusting the phone between his ear and shoulder. “I’m so flattered to be your last resort.”

Eren snickers on the other end and Levi can practically hear him shrugging. “It’s just a few hours. We’ll stay long enough for some cake and maybe a few dances and then you’re off the hook.”

“Why can’t you just go alone? Won’t your sister be there? Dance with her.”

Eren is quiet for a long moment before answering, “I wanna piss my dad off. He’s still in denial about me being gay, and I... I just really want to shove it in his face, y’know?”

“Ah, so you think your cousin’s wedding is the best time to start some family drama.” Levi nods his head in understanding, even though the other man can’t see. He remembers when he was a rebellious adolescent, which Eren technically still is at nineteen. Levi has to admit it’s a sound strategy. What better way to piss off his uptight parentals than by bringing his older, heavily tattooed neighbour with the shady work history as his date? 

Levi purses his lips, staring at the muted television, and fiddles with the remote in his other hand. “What’s in it for me?”

“I’ll, uh... I’ll clean your whole apartment, once a week! All summer,” Eren replies eagerly and Levi considers it for a moment. Eren probably wouldn’t clean up to his standards but it would at least put a dent in the workload. He sighs.

“Twice a week, and you’ve got a deal.”

Eren groans. “Fine.” 

Levi chuckles and hangs up, dropping his phone onto the couch.

He and Eren have lived in the same apartment building for over a year now, since Eren had moved in with his best friend for their first year of college, just to spite his dad who’d much rather he live on campus. The building was cheap and run down and full of ‘questionable’ tenants, all of which kept Grisha from checking in on Eren as often as he’d like, which is exactly what Eren wanted.

They probably never would have crossed paths beyond passing each other in the stairwells had it not been for the fact that Armin knew Levi’s roommate, Hanji, from some nerdy club at the college. 

When the blonde started frequenting their apartment, Eren would tag along once in a while. He and Levi would have a beer and play a few rounds of Call of Duty while their roommates poured over books and talked animatedly about science-y stuff that the other two couldn’t understand.

Levi liked Eren well enough and they’d developed a comfortable acquaintanceship over time. Then, a few months ago, when Hanji moved out to live with their partner, Armin stopped coming by. Eren, however, continued to visit just to shoot the shit with Levi and Levi found that he didn’t mind at all.

At some point, Levi realizes, their acquaintanceship had developed into more of an actual friendship, obviously, if Eren was comfortable enough to ask him for such a big favour. If Levi was honest, posing as Eren’s boyfriend for a night didn’t sound so bad. It might actually be fun.

He frowns to himself as he drains the last of his beer. That was a weird thought.

The day of the wedding, he gets dressed in his best suit, and makes his way down the two flights of stairs separating their apartments, knocking on Eren’s door. When the younger man answers, Levi is taken aback by how _good_ he looks. Usually, Eren rocks the “just rolled out of bed” aesthetic, but today it appears that he actually took a comb to his hair and he smells faintly of cologne instead of cheap body spray. The blue suit he’s wearing really brings out his eyes, and Levi blinks, giving his head a shake to dislodge that thought.

“Ready?” He asks and Eren nods, stepping into the hall. 

Eren has a modest, reliable sedan, but he insists they take Levi’s vehicle instead, an old refurbished muscle car, claiming that his dad will absolutely hate it. Levi never turns down an opportunity to drive his baby, so he willingly agrees. They drive across town and he parks down the street from the church. As they make their way along the sidewalk, Levi asks, “So, anything in particular you want me to say or do?”

“Just be your usual rude self,” Eren replies with a smirk. “That alone will piss him off.”

Levi feigns offense, and Eren just chuckles. 

“Oh, shit, there he is. Quick, take my hand.”

Eren’s hand is warm and soft against Levi’s palm and Levi frowns, wondering why his heart rate has suddenly picked up. He’s too busy contemplating this to realize they’ve come to a stop and someone is speaking to him.

“Levi,” Eren repeats, nudging his shoulder. Levi looks up and sees an older couple standing in front of them, staring him down expectantly. “This is my mom and dad.”

Levi nods in acknowledgement, holding out a hand to Grisha who eyes his tattooed knuckles with distaste. When he makes no move to shake it, Carla takes it instead, giving him a kind smile.

“Nice to meet you, Levi. I’m Carla and this is Grisha.”

“Damn, it’s clear where Eren got his good looks from,” Levi blurts with an impressed quirk of his brows. If Eren wants rude, that’s what he’ll get. Eren covers his mouth to hide a grin as Grisha frowns and Carla’s smile falters.

“Oh, ah, thank you,” she says, giving an awkward laugh, her cheeks flushing pink. Levi doesn’t smile, but shoots her a wink in return which clearly makes the older male uncomfortable. Grisha clears his throat, taking his wife’s hand.

“Right. Well, we should go and take our seats.”

As they walk away, Levi glances at Eren. “How was that for a first impression?”

“Perfect, he hates you already.”

Eren snatches his hand again and leads him up the front steps of the cathedral, down the aisle and into their seats on the bride’s side. Levi recognizes Eren’s sister Mikasa, having met her once before, and she cocks an eyebrow at him as they sit down next to her and her date.

“I didn’t know you two were together,” she says to Eren. “You sure know how to pick them.”

“Nice to see you again too, Mikasa,” Levi quips from Eren’s side. 

The young woman simply shrugs as Eren snaps, “Oh, like you did any better. Hey, horseface.”

The man seated next to Mikasa scowls and mouths “fuck off.”

Eren snickers before properly introducing Levi to Jean and then sitting back, smoothing out his tie. “We’re not really together,” he explains to his sister, keeping his voice low since his parents are seated only a few rows ahead of them. “But dad insisted I bring a date, so I thought, why not ask Levi?”

“I’m pretty sure he was hoping you’d bring Annie,” Mikasa says with a knowing smirk.

Eren scoffs. “Right, let me invite my ex girlfriend, who I broke up with when I realized I was gay. I’m sure she totally would’ve gone for it.”

When the music starts playing, everyone goes quiet and stands to watch the bride make her way down the aisle. Levi feels a prickling at the back of his neck and when he faces forward again he notices Grisha staring them down, squinting disapprovingly behind his glasses. Levi simply stares back and throws an arm around Eren’s shoulders as they take their seats once more. Eren gives his father a cheeky grin and a little wave of his fingers, which makes the older man huff and shake his head. 

The ceremony goes smoothly and Grisha doesn’t shoot them anymore dirty looks until it’s over and they’re all making their way out of the church to head to the reception venue. Carla insists they all walk together to their cars, winding her arm through Eren’s so they can chat as they go.

Grisha and Levi trail behind them, but the older man makes no attempt at conversation, which is just fine with Levi. He hates small talk anyway. They reach Levi’s car first and just as Eren had predicted, his father is not impressed.

“You came here in this death trap?” He demands, and Eren just rolls his eyes.

“This car’s a classic, sir,” Levi informs him, brows pinched. “It was my uncle’s and he took really good care of it. Runs like a dream.”

“Does it even have air bags?” Asks Grisha, and Levi sniffs, scratching the back of his head.

“Nope, but it’s got a V8 and a top speed of 120 miles per hour. Bit of a gas guzzler, though.”

Grisha’s face pales and when he begins trying to convince Eren to ride with them to the reception, Carla drags him away, giving Eren a knowing look and Levi an apologetic smile.

The reception is held at a winery just out of town and even Levi has to admit the scenery is beautiful. The venue is rustic but decorated tastefully, with hanging lights, white table cloths and floating candle centerpieces. Not that Levi knows much about weddings or decorating in general, but still, he thinks it looks nice. 

Eren is thoughtful enough to introduce Levi to several other family members, some of whom greet him warmly, others warily, but Levi is used to garnering that kind of reaction and doesn’t seem bothered. When Mikasa and Jean show up with Grisha and Carla in tow, they all settle in at their table, along with two of the groom's relatives. 

“How did you manage to get here so fast?” Grisha inquires as they sit down, casting a displeased look Levi’s way. “Speeding, no doubt?”

Levi meets the older man’s gaze as he pats Eren’s thigh. “Eren likes it when I go fast, don’t you babe?”

Eren’s cheeks flush while Jean, who’d been taking a sip of water, promptly chokes at the double entendre. Mikasa rolls her eyes, tossing her boyfriend his napkin so he can soak up the drops of water running down his chin. Grisha takes a deep breath as Carla places a hand on his arm, subtly encouraging him to maintain his composure. 

The wedding party eventually makes their entrance, the room filling with applause as the newly wedded couple takes their seats at the head table. Wine is offered before the toasts begin, and everyone suffers through a few speeches from the bride’s father, the best man and the maid of honour and then the groom himself. 

Carla is the only one who seems truly moved by their words, and is dabbing at her eyes with her napkin by the time it’s over. The meal is served shortly after, starting with a salad, and Carla and Mikasa make small talk with the groom’s relatives, who turn out to be an aunt and uncle. 

Grisha doesn’t speak again until his plate is clean. He picks up his wine, swirling it in the glass thoughtfully before asking the inevitable question, “So, what do you, Levi?”

Levi takes a sip of his own wine before replying, “I’m a mechanic.”

Grisha’s eyes slide to Eren for just a moment, but Levi can read the look clearly. “Uh-huh. So, I take it you never attended college?”

Levi sucks at his teeth. “No, sir. Never had the opportunity.”

“Levi runs his uncle’s shop,” Eren interjects, giving his dad a pointed look as he grabs Levi’s hand in a show of support. 

Grisha raises his brow and Levi can practically hear the sarcastic “whoop dee doo” running through his head. Their plates are taken away and the main course comes next, Levi having chosen the fish, while Eren is served chicken. They make a disgustingly cute display of feeding each other bites of their respective dinners, prompting another eye roll from Mikasa while Grisha downs the rest of his wine in one gulp.

“Would you two stop that?” He eventually hisses across the table. “People are looking.”

“Oh, honey, I think it’s sweet,” Carla says, cheeks flushed, the chardonnay clearly having an effect on her. “Don’t you remember being young and in love?”

Levi and Eren share a look, and Eren’s eyes are so wide and bright that Levi has to remind himself that they are not, in fact, in love and only putting on an act, damn it! Grisha bristles in his seat, waving down a server for a refill.

The bride and groom cut the cake and everyone is served a slice but most can only manage a few bites before giving up. Only the groom’s aunt and uncle take up the offer for coffee or tea, the rest of the table content with their wine. Levi is two and a half glasses down when the bride and groom finish their first dance and the floor is opened up to the rest of the guests. The groom's aunt and uncle take off first, Jean and Mikasa following suit. 

After a few moments of observing, Carla drags Eren onto the floor as well, the two of them wearing matching smiles as they dance. Levi is watching fondly as Eren hands his mother off to Jean to dance with his sister instead, when Grisha finally speaks up.

“Don’t think I don’t know what’s going on here.” 

Levi cocks a brow, waiting for him to continue.

“He’s only dating you to get under my skin,” Grisha says, sitting back in his chair, not bothering to meet Levi’s eyes. “He can do much better than some mechanic with neck tattoos, he knows that.”

Unfazed by the insult, Levi purses his lips and shrugs. What the older man says isn’t far from the truth, but he can’t let him know that. He made a deal with Eren to piss off his elitist, homophobic dad, and that’s what he intends to do.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that, sir,” he replies, draining the rest of his glass. Grisha finally looks at him, eyes narrowed, and Levi calmly adds, “I’m pretty smitten with your son, and I’d say the feeling’s mutual.”

With unusually perfect timing, Eren appears, urging Levi to join him. Levi reluctantly gets up, not exactly thrilled about dancing, but not wanting to sit with Grisha any longer. He removes his suit jacket and hangs it off the back of his chair, and Eren does the same before taking the shorter man’s hand and pulling him onto the dancefloor without so much as a glance in his father’s direction.

“Bare with me, it’s been a while,” Levi tells him, placing a tentative hand on Eren’s waist before he begins leading him in slow circles around the dancefloor.

“I didn’t even know you could dance,” Eren says, sounding impressed. “Thought I might have to teach you.”

“Would you rather lead?” Levi asks. “I don’t mind, I can go either way.”

Eren raises a brow and Levi chuckles, realizing the possible double meaning in his words. 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Eren says with a laugh of his own. “This is fine for now. You’re a good dancer, and it’s nice to be lead for a change.”

As much as they’re enjoying themselves, it isn’t long before Carla appears to ‘steal Levi away,’ as she puts it, and slips into Eren’s spot. Eren smiles goodnaturedly and dances with another young woman instead, giving his mother a chance to get to know his date a little better.

“You two are so cute together,” Carla tells Levi with a happy sigh. “Eren is just crazy about you. I remember when he first told me about you, his cool, handsome neighbour. That must have been about a year ago, and now look at you both, making eyes at each other over dinner.”

Levi gives her what is probably a very half assed smile, too confused while trying to process her words to make his face work properly. Unsure of how to respond, he spins her around, catches her and lowers her into a dramatic dip. She giggles, seemingly thrilled, but when he rights her again, she hasn’t forgotten her train of thought.

“My husband is a bit of a priggish asshole,” she continues and Levi gives a short, surprised laugh at that. “But I’m sure he’ll warm up to you over time, once he sees how much you care for our son. I can already tell you’re going to take very good care of him.”

Her large amber eyes are looking up at him earnestly, reflecting the glow of the lights hanging above them and Levi immediately sees where Eren learned that look from; the one that manages to get him whatever he wants, whether it’s to watch his favourite movie for the third night in a row, or simply to convince Levi to hand over the rest of his fries.

“Uh, yeah, of course,” Levi assures her and she seems satisfied with this answer, finishing their dance in comfortable silence, much to Levi’s relief. When the song ends and she saunters off the dancefloor, Eren slides back into his arms to finish where they left off. 

“Where were all those hot dance moves when I was your partner?” he asks, feigning indignation. 

Levi rolls his eyes, but does his best to spin the taller man and dip him without dropping his lanky ass to the floor.

“Oh, my back is gonna be screaming at me tomorrow,” he jokes when they stand upright again. 

“Oh, please, I’ve seen you lift heavier things,” Eren scoffs and Levi can make out a flush of colour on his cheeks. A part of his brain hopes it’s just from the wine, while the other part really needs to shut up and stop thinking about how cute Eren looks right now.

“So, what kind of embarrassing shit did she say?” Eren finally asks, looking off to where his mother and father were sitting and chatting together. 

“Nothing, really,” Levi lies, and Eren gives him a suspicious look but lets it slide.

They dance for a few more songs before returning to their seats to catch their breath and take some much needed sips of water. The groom’s uncle comes to sit beside Levi to talk cars while his aunt chats with Eren about college, and her own children’s schooling. 

As the evening goes on and the guests are warmed up, the music takes a more upbeat, modern turn. Levi is content to simply watch everyone else make a fool of themselves, but one particular song comes on and Eren practically leaps out of his seat, turning a set of wide, pleading eyes on his date.

“I love this song!” He shouts excitedly over the opening of ‘Havana’, and Levi groans, knowing that he can’t say no to that face.

Thankfully there’s enough alcohol running through his system that he doesn’t really give a shit, but not so much that he can’t keep up with the beat. They move together awkwardly at first before falling into a comfortable rhythm, Eren pulling Levi closer against him. Levi glances around the room to see if anyone is glaring at them in disapproval, but Grisha is nowhere to be found, and no one else seems to be paying attention, too caught up in their own carefree dancing, so Levi lets himself go.

Eren’s arms wind around his shoulders, while Levi holds on to Eren’s hips that are pressed persistently against his own. He’s entranced by the other man's movements and it must show because Eren dips his head down beside Levi’s ear to ask, “Is this okay?”

 _No, it is absolutely not okay,_ screams the part of Levi’s brain that’s struggling to control his heart rate. “Yeah, s’fine,” he whispers back, trying to sound nonchalant but his voice is hoarse.

He finally looks up, which he quickly realizes is a mistake, as a pair of warm, green eyes bore into his own. Heat blooms in his chest as he stares back, breath hitching as Eren leans down again so their foreheads touch. Did they agree to kissing, Levi wonders, because that seems to be where they’re headed.

“Eren, how much have you had to drink?” Levi asks, swallowing hard. 

“Just those two glasses of wine with dinner,” Eren answers softly, his breath ghosting over Levi’s face. “Is this too much?”

Levi gives the slightest shake of his head. “No, I’m alright with it if you are.”

Eren’s lips quirk up before landing upon Levi’s, and their eyes flutter closed. Their dancing slows to a gentle sway as Eren cups Levi’s face and Levi runs his hands up the firm muscles of Eren’s back. The kiss is soft and gentle but it ignites something in both of them, something that had been repressed for too long. 

Levi’s tongue darts out to taste Eren’s bottom lip and the younger man moans softly, just loud enough for Levi to hear, lips parting just enough to reciprocate. Levi sighs in response, subtly trying to pull Eren closer, despite the fact that their bodies are already flush together.

Eren’s nails gently scrape over the base of Levi’s neck, sending a shiver down his spine and he knows he’s a goner, that this isn’t for show anymore and he really is truly enamored with this man. He doesn’t want to stop, but they’re in public and eventually have to pull away before their display becomes indecent.

“Do you want to leave now?” Eren asks, a little breathless as he rests his forehead against Levi’s again. Levi looks around the room once more and as if reading his mind, Eren adds, “It’s fine, no one will miss me. Let’s go.”

Levi nods and lets himself be led off the dancefloor. They pick up their jackets at the empty table, shrugging them on as make their way out of the winery. Levi isn’t sure where Eren’s parents have gone to, but he’s thankful they don’t have to explain why they’re leaving early, without so much as a goodbye.

Outside, the sky is dark and littered with thousands of bright stars they wouldn’t be able to see in the city, but Levi doesn’t have much of a chance to admire it before he’s pressed up against the driver’s side door of his car, a pair of strong hands gripping his waist.

“You know there’s no one around to see us anymore, right?” Levi asks quietly, his eyes trained on Eren’s mouth that hovers only a few inches above his own. Eren licks at his lips, heavy lidded eyes boring into Levi’s. Levi waits to be kissed again, but Eren seems conflicted about his next move.

“Yeah, I know,” he finally sighs, “but I still want to kiss you. Is that alright?”

Instead of answering verbally, Levi cups a hand behind Eren’s neck and pulls him down into another kiss, eagerly picking up where they’d left off on the dancefloor. Eren moans enthusiastically as their tongues meet and Levi relishes the hint of red wine he tastes, and the way Eren’s body molds tightly against his own. 

The parking lot is dark, and Levi’s car is parked far enough from the venue that there is no fear of being caught so they let themselves be bold, Eren groping Levi through his shirt while the shorter man begins mouthing his way down the other man’s jaw, latching onto the spot below his ear.

“Oh, god,” Eren sighs appreciatively, tilting his head to the side. His thigh slides between Levi’s legs, rubbing against the prominent bulge at the front of his dress pants, and Levi gives a low groan, nipping at the lobe of Eren’s ear. 

“You swear you’re not drunk?” He asks breathlessly, pulling away enough to meet Eren’s eyes.

“I swear. I really want this, Levi,” Eren answers honestly, swallowing hard as he reaches down to cup Levi through his pants. “Get in the back.”

Levi’s mind is hazy with arousal and he doesn’t quite understand until Eren is opening the back door of his car and urging him to get in. Levi sits himself in the center of the backseat, and Eren climbs in behind him, straddling his lap before closing the door again. The old car is spacious enough to fit them both, not quite comfortably, but neither of them mind being pressed so close together right now.

Eren attempts to kiss Levi again as they both shimmy out of their jackets, which they shouldn't have bothered to put back on in the first place. Their lips meet clumsily, the kiss nothing more than a mess of tongue and teeth, soft sighs and gasps leaving their mouths every time they come apart. 

By the time their ties are removed and tossed aside and their shirts unbuttoned, the windows of the car have already begun to fog up. Eren tucks his face into Levi’s neck, kissing his way along the corded muscles as he rocks himself back and forth in Levi’s lap.

“How are we doing this?” Levi finally asks, hands squeezing Eren’s hips to halt his movements, not liking the idea of coming in his pants.

Eren leans back as far as he can manage and asks, “Do you have a condom?”

Levi shakes his head, smoothing his hands up Eren’s thighs. “I thought our date tonight was just an act. I wasn’t anticipating getting laid.”

“You don’t keep any, in like, your glove box or something?” Eren asks, looking over his shoulder at the front of the car.

Levi gives him a bewildered look, startled and amused all at once. “Who do you think I am? I’m not some playboy who fucks people in his car regularly.”

Eren turns back to him, fixing him with a heated gaze and a coy smirk. “Could've fooled me. You got me in here easily enough” he replies as he drags his palms over Levi’s chest and abs, skilled fingers making quick work of his belt.

“To be fair, _you're_ the one who got me in…” Levi trails off with a moan as Eren’s fingers curl around his dick, slipping it through the slit of his underwear. 

Eren strokes him a few times and gives a frustrated whine as he shifts in Levi’s lap. “I want to suck it.” 

Levi is too mesmerized by the hand on his dick to reply, and then Eren swipes his finger through the bead of precum at the tip and brings it to his mouth, licking it clean. 

“Fucking hell, Eren,” Levi groans. Was this debauched, needy man really his dorky neighbour? The same one who couldn’t eat without spilling food all over himself, or walk any distance without tripping over his own feet?

“You taste so good, Levi,” Eren hums and Levi thinks he might pass out from the rush of heat that spreads through him at those words. “Touch me too.”

Right, he’s supposed to do something here, reciprocate. Levi undoes Eren’s belt and zipper, freeing his erection from the Batman printed underwear. Beneath the heedy lust, fondness tugs at his heart, the superhero boxers reassuring Levi that yes, this is still his goofy neighbour Eren, and he’s fucking perfect. 

Eren’s hips jut forward as Levi strokes him, and they settle into a comfortable pace of jerking each other off, the car filling with slick, wet sounds and heavy breathing. Levi tosses his head back against the seat, staring up at the foggy rear window, willing himself not to finish just yet. A mouth latches onto his neck again and he bites his lip hard, eyes slamming shut at the new source of pleasure attacking his senses. 

He quickens the movement of his wrist, his hand gliding over Eren’s cock a little faster, grip a little tighter and Eren moans in his ear, “Oh fuck yes, just like that,” and the sound of his voice, all needy and breathless, makes Levi’s head spin.

After a moment, Eren slides a little further down Levi’s thighs and nudges the other man’s hand away. “Let me try something,” he says, a look of determination crossing his features as he grips both their cocks in one hand, rubbing them together.

The sight is erotic, Eren’s length hot and silky against his own, and Levi lets out another drawn out moan, his hands reaching around to cup Eren’s ass and knead the soft mounds encouragingly. 

“Does it feel good?” Eren pants, sounding just as wrecked as he looks, sweaty bangs sticking to his forehead.

Levi, who is only holding on by a thread at this point, nods and pulls Eren down into another searing kiss, sucking and biting at the younger man’s bottom lip. He pulls away just enough to answer, “it’s good, so fucking good, don’t stop,” to which Eren moans in response.

“The next time we do this,” Eren says, his voice low and shaky, “I want you inside me, and I want you to fuck me so hard that I can’t walk the next morning.”

All Levi can manage is to nod in agreement, heat pooling in his gut at Eren’s words. 

“I’ve wanted this for so long,” the other man continues desperately. “I want to see you come for me, Levi.”

Levi rests his forehead against Eren’s, hands tangled in the other man’s hair, and all it takes is one more look at their flushed cocks being stroked together before he’s coming hard, spilling over Eren’s hand and his own lap. Eren follows suit, crying out Levi’s name a little too loudly before slumping against the other man’s shoulder, body trembling with the aftershocks.

Levi wraps his arms around him, pressing a kiss to his temple as he catches his own breath. They stay that way for several minutes, sticky with sweat and come but Levi can’t find the energy to be bothered by it. As the post orgasmic haze clears, something like dread settles in Levi’s stomach. Eren’s face is still tucked against his neck, the younger man seemingly refusing to look at him. 

Shit, this is going to get awkward, isn’t it? 

Levi taps a hand against Eren’s thigh and the other man hums in acknowledgement, but doesn’t move.

“Eren,” Levi tries.

“What?” Eren mumbles.

“There’s some napkins in the center console, can you reach them?”

It takes him a few more moments, but Eren eventually sits back and reaches behind him, grabbing a handful of napkins. They clean themselves up and fix their clothing, although Levi thinks Eren still looks like a mess, and he probably doesn’t look much better. They check to make sure none of the other guests are outside before they climb out of the backseat and make their way around to the front.

“This is gonna change everything, isn’t it?” Eren asks quietly as Levi slides the key into the ignition.

Levi pauses, licking his lips. “It doesn’t have to. Would you rather pretend like it never happened?”

“No!” Eren groans, running a hand through his damp hair, making the strands stick up every which way. “I wasn’t lying when I said I wanted it, or that I want it to happen again.”

“Then what’s the problem?” Levi asks, leaning back in his seat.

Eren fists his hands in his lap, brows furrowed. “I don’t just want a fuck buddy.”

He turns in his seat to face Levi, an earnest look in his eyes. “This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. I mean, shit, I really did just want us to piss off my dad, but then…” 

Levi maintains a neutral expression as he waits for Eren to continue, but his heart pounds in his chest in anticipation of where this is going. He recalls what Eren’s mother had said to him earlier, and he finds himself hoping that it’s true, that Eren’s feelings for him go beyond friendship. He wants to hear him say it.

“I don’t know if you feel the same, maybe this was just a... a casual thing for you,” Eren says slowly, carefully choosing his words. “But I really like you. I’ve liked you since the first time I saw you, and the fact that you even gave me the time of day was just…” he trails off, shaking his head in disbelief. “I’d like for us to be more, but if you want us to just stay friends, I can live with that. I just hope this doesn’t make things awkward between us.”

“Oh, it would absolutely make things awkward between us,” Levi replies with a smirk, and Eren’s face falls, so he quickly adds, “If we were to remain only friends, that is.”

Eren cocks his head to the side like a puppy, confused, and Levi has to bite back a grin at the sight.

“So, you…”

“Yeah, I wanna be more than that, Eren,” Levi answers, his tone taking on a hint of amused exasperation. He’s terrible with words, but of course he still has to spell it out for the other man. “I mean, we’re already halfway there. You spend more time at my place than you do at your own, and when you’re not there, you’re texting or calling me anyway. And now that we’ve done… well, *that,” he nods his head toward the backseat, “seems kind of stupid not to give it a shot, don’t you think?”

Eren looks stunned for a moment before he sighs in relief, slumping against his seat. “Thank god, I thought maybe you wouldn’t want to see me again after tonight.”

“After the best hand job of my life? I’d have to be an idiot,” Levi jokes, earning a laugh from the other man. After a moment’s hesitation, he closes the gap between them and kisses Eren again. They take their time with this one, easing into it slowly, softly exploring, and Levi wonders how they managed to go so long without this. If only he’d discovered sooner how perfectly their lips would fit together.

Eren reaches for Levi’s hand, running his thumb across his knuckles, and the touch is so tender and innocent compared to what they had just done in the backseat, but it makes Levi’s heart swell nonetheless.

A sudden firm knock on the passenger side window makes them both jump and pull apart. Eren groans and rolls down the window, hissing at his sister, _“What?”_

Mikasa looks between them, taking in Eren’s glare and Levi’s deer-in-the-headlights expression. Levi reaches up to smooth his hair, a futile attempt to appear less disheveled, and a slow smirk appears on her face. “Not really together, huh?”

When neither of them reply, she shakes her head. “Whatever. I just wanted to come say goodbye before you took off. You guys just disappeared so I’m glad I…”

She trails off, eyeing the back windows that are still a little foggy, drops of condensation clinging to the glass. Her gaze lowers to the backseat and Eren tries to subtly angle himself so she doesn’t spot the several balled up napkins littering the seat, but she does. Her face journey as everything clicks into place would be funny to see, under different circumstances.

“Ugh, gross,” she says, scrunching her nose in disgust. “You couldn’t wait til you got home?”

She stands upright and walks back over to where Jean is waiting for her. Eren groans, sliding down in his seat, watching as she tells the other man something and Jean looks their way, laughing openly. Eren flips him the bird before rolling the window back up.

“At least it wasn’t your dad,” Levi says, patting Eren’s arm. “I think we tortured him enough for one night. He probably would have combusted on the spot.”

Eren grunts, his scowl giving way to a pleased grin. “We really did get him good, didn’t we?”

Levi snorts, nodding in agreement as he turns the key, the car’s engine roaring to life just as Eren’s parents step out of the winery. Levi peels out of the parking lot, checking the rearview mirror to see Grisha shaking his head as he watches them leave.

“When’s the next family gathering?” Levi asks, keeping one hand on the wheel and holding Eren’s in his other. “‘Cause I was thinking I could bring up my uncle’s mob connections.”

Eren gives a delighted laugh, resting his head against Levi’s shoulder as they speed off down the highway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
